


Snakes and Badgers

by mortenavida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Caretaker Steve Rogers, Crossover, Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky, Hufflepuff Bucky Barnes, M/M, Radio Host Bucky Barnes, School Reunion, Slytherin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: During his ten-year class reunion, Bucky (an afternoon host on the Wizarding Wireless Network) finds himself alone with Steve Rogers, a friendly Slytherin.





	Snakes and Badgers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky! My prompter was Shax92 who wanted to see the boys at Hogwarts. :) Much thanks to my beta [Pineau_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineau_noir)!
> 
> And yeah, title is a play on the games "Snakes and Ladders" (or "Chutes and Ladders" -- whatever version you know).

“...And that’s it for my afternoon. This is Jamie-B and I’ll see you on Monday.” Bucky waited for the lead-out music before he pulled off his headphones and dropped them on the desk. He waved his wand to clean his mic before standing and leaving the small booth that was his every weekday afternoon.

Hosting a four-hour block on the Wizarding Wireless Network hadn’t been what Bucky intended when he graduated from Hogwarts ten years ago, but that’s what ended up happening. While most of his classmates went into the Ministry, he took a year off to explore better options. He didn’t want to sit behind a desk and push papers, he wanted something different. This job had all but fallen into his lap and he never looked back.

He stopped by the front desk, smiling at the perky girl behind the desk. She had started a few days before and Bucky hadn’t bothered to remember her name yet. “See you Monday,” he told her, signing his name on the designated employee sheet.

“Thanks, Jamie-B. Are you going to the reunion tonight?”

Bucky hesitated, then wrinkled his nose. ”I hadn’t planned on it. How...?”

“My cousin is going,” she said. “She kept asking me if anyone famous was going to be there and I know you were in her year, so I figured I’d ask.”

Right. Bucky definitely needed to figure out who this girl was. For the moment, he just smiled and pushed the door open. “Sorry, got some things with my family planned tonight. A reunion is not one of those things.”

“Sounds like a blast. See you later!”

Bucky quickly left, not wanting to get caught in more conversation. As soon as he was clear of the people moving through Diagon Alley, he held his breath and apparated home. He hated the form of travel, but it was faster than waiting in line for the floo this time of day. Still, every time he used it, he lost his equilibrium upon landing; today was no different. He stumbled into the dining table, hissing as the corner dug into his hip.

“One day, you’ll get that right.”

“You better be glad you’re pregnant,” he hissed at his sister, who sat nursing a cup of tea while smirking at him. “Damn... That’s going to leave a bruise.”

“Only if you don’t use the proper spells.” Becca’s eyes widened and she leaned forward, concern across her face. “You _are_ a wizard, right?”

“Oh shut up.” Bucky rubbed at his hip as he grabbed his own cup of tea. “Where’s Ma?”

“In the garden. Something about rabbits coming back to eat her prized cabbage.”

Bucky arched an eyebrow. “Those darn rabbits?”

Becca snorted and put her cup down. “I had nothing to do with it, I swear.” She pushed herself to stand, struggling under the weight of her belly. “No, no. It’s okay. I got it.”

“Knew you did.” Bucky sipped at his tea.

“If you’re going to be like this, I’m not letting you see your nephew,” she threatened.

“Except when you need me to babysit?”

Becca smiled, waddling toward the hall. “Except when I need you to babysit,” she confirmed, then disappeared into the bathroom.

Bucky was glad she was in higher spirits these days. Her husband had been an Auror and died on assignment. The Ministry wouldn’t tell them much more; she had been devastated until she found out she was pregnant. After that, she moved back home with their mother to help make things easier. Bucky eventually found himself back home more often than not, so he got rid of his own flat.

He refilled her cup before making sure there was a warming charm on it. That done, he went out the back door to find his mother. If she was chasing rabbits, she could be anywhere -- thankfully he didn’t have to look far. She stood over the garden, hands on her hips.

“If you want, one of us could put a charm up,” he told her, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek. “Hi, Ma.”

“I can handle rabbits,” Winifred insisted. “How did your show go?”

“Same thing, different day.” Bucky knelt, frowning at the ruined cabbage. “Maybe we should stop growing this.”

“It was your father’s favorite...”

Bucky stood, quiet as he rested a hand on her back. She leaned into him as the evening breeze blew across them. Eventually, she huffed and broke away, waving her hand in dismissal.

“Enough of that. What are you doing out here? You need to get ready!”

“Ready for what?” Bucky allowed her to shoo him toward the house. “Ma, I just got home.”

“Your reunion is tonight! An owl came earlier to give us the floo address.”

Bucky groaned, stepping back into the house. “I am not going to my Hogwarts reunion. I don’t even _talk_ to my classmates anymore.”

“Which is exactly what you should go,” Becca called from the living room. “Show them you aren’t dead.”

“Besides, you were Head Boy and that was quite an honor,” Winifred added.

“The Head Boy who didn’t really end up doing anything important.” Bucky stuck his hands in his pockets. “I just...”

Winifred smiled as he trailed off, though it didn’t quite reach her pleading eyes. Bucky knew then that he didn’t have a choice -- he was going to the reunion. He was helpless against that look and he was sure his mother knew it.

Sighing, his shoulders dropped. “Fine. But I’m not staying the entire night.”

“Oh honey, it’s okay if you don’t.” Winifred’s smile grew more genuine. “Go up and get changed. I put your robes out for you.”

“I _hate_ wearing robes,” Bucky grumbled, but he went down the hall to do as he was asked.

Sure enough, a nice, black dress robe was on his bed as he entered his room. Winifred had even put his shoes next to it and Bucky had to hold in a smile. He loved living back home, but there were times when he regretted it. Hopefully, the arrival of the baby would turn his mother’s attention to the new addition to the house. Then Bucky could catch his breath.

The robe made him feel stiff, but Bucky ignored it and went back to the living room. Becca was reading by the fireplace and Winifred stood waiting for him, a yellow and black knitted scarf in her hands. Bucky had to hold back a groan.

“I don’t think I need to flaunt my house,” he said, but he gave in and let his mother wrap the scarf around his neck. He hadn’t worn his house colors since he graduated and took on his apprenticeship.

“You’re going to have fun,” Winifred said, smoothing over Bucky’s robes. “I remember my reunion. Your father--”

“Stood up to that bully Ravenclaw and officially won you over,” Bucky said, completing her story. “Ma, you’ve told me that story at least once a year.”

She huffed, pulling away. “Don’t sass me, James. How does he look, Rebecca?”

Becca looked up from her book, balanced carefully on her very pregnant stomach. “Looks like a first year.”

“Whale,” Bucky teased. He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him -- Becca had started the teasing herself about her pregnancy weight, so Bucky had no problems joining in. Their mother still frowned at the name-calling, but said nothing about it.

“You two never grew up,” Winifred insisted. “Go on, James. You’re going to be late if you don’t floo in now.”

Bucky leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I won’t be late, Ma.”

“Don’t get detention with Filch or whoever the new caretaker is,” Becca teased, turning a page. “He might make you walk through the forest and we both know how much you hated that.”

Bucky flipped her off as he went to the fireplace, ignoring as Winifred scolded both of them. He tossed some powder into the fire before stepping through to the designated fireplace in Hogsmeade. He wasn’t sure who the wizard was that waited on the other side to check people arriving -- probably a teacher or a bored ministry worker. He just gave him a smile, brushed the soot off his robes, and made his way to the castle.

It was probably the worst party Bucky had ever gone to. While the Great Hall looked nice -- a stage with some band playing along with a long buffet table and scattered chairs -- it wasn’t helping to make the situation any less awkward. Bucky quickly got a drink and stood near the wall, watching his classmates talk to each other, brag, and catch up.

He wanted to do none of those things, especially since there wasn’t much to brag about. He helped his mother, ignored her questions about when he was going to “settle down,” and otherwise kept to his radio show. In ten years, he hadn’t changed much.

Bucky was about to call it quits and leave when a sandy-blond, familiar-looking man came to stand next to him. Bucky hesitated before raising his glass in a greeting.

The man returned the gesture. “These things are boring, aren’t they?”

“You got that right,” Buck agreed, trying to find the name for the guy who wouldn’t stop staring. He didn’t wear any identifying colors, but Bucky felt as if he knew him somehow. “I’m thinking about leaving, actually.”

“That would be a shame.” The man put his glass down. “You don’t recognize me, do you?”

“Am I supposed to?” Bucky let himself openly look him over, taking in the broad shoulders. “You weren’t in my house.”

He chuckled, leaning against the wall. “No, I was a Slytherin. Not the most well-liked one, but it was my house.”

“I’m sorry, I...”

“It’s okay, I was a year after you and I was smaller then.” He turned and held out his hand. “Steve Rogers.”

Bucky’s eyes widened as he recognized the name, taking the hand. “You’re the loud-mouth muggle-born!”

“The one and only.”

“Oh Merlin, I saved you from getting expelled at _least_ three times.” Bucky laughed, putting his finished glass down. “You barely reached my chest back then.”

Steve looked down at himself and grinned. “Guess I finally grew into my attitude.”

“I guess so.”

“Hey.” Steve pushed off the wall and motioned to the door. “Want to get out of here? Take a trip through the castle?”

They weren’t supposed to, but Bucky was sure others were doing the same thing. It was better than standing against the wall in the Great Hall anyway. “Why not? Let’s go.”

Bucky let Steve lead the way out, feeling himself relax as soon as they were out of the noise. The castle was peaceful and Bucky smiled, looking over the portraits as they passed. Steve said nothing, more focused on watching Bucky than anything else -- Bucky pretended not to notice.

“So, are you here with someone?” Bucky asked after they went up a flight of stairs.

“At the reunion? No.” Steve reached forward to adjust a portrait that had gotten crooked. “I’m actually the Caretaker here now. I replaced Filch a few years ago.”

“You did?” Bucky turned them down into a darker hallway. “I’ve always wondered what that job was all about.”

“I pretty much watch over the house elves and other castle-creatures. Sometimes I do detentions, sometimes I escort first-years around.” Steve shrugged. “Mostly I repair portraits.”

“I never knew he did that.”

“Hogwarts’ best-kept secret, I guess.” Steve went to a window and leaned against the frame, looking out over the grounds. “How’s your radio show going?”

“Don’t tell me you listen to that...”

Steve grinned. “Come on, _everybody_ listens to Jamie-B in the afternoons. Who would miss it?”

Bucky groaned and rubbed at his face. “I was hoping _everybody_ would.”

“Sorry to burst your denial bubble, but you’re popular around here.” Steve looked over his shoulder and winked at him. “Especially to the girls.”

“Please never tell me that again. Ever. I mean it.” Bucky settled next to him. “You know, I’m glad I came tonight.”

“Is it because of my good looks and talented fingers?”

Bucky laughed as Steve wiggled his fingers at him. “Partly. Though I didn’t realize your fingers were so talented before you mentioned the portraits.”

“I could show you,” Steve said, voice dropping low. There was no way Bucky could mistake it for anything other than an invitation that did _not_ involve the portraits of Hogwarts.

And really, Steve was just Bucky’s type, if he even had one. Strong enough to hold him down, but soft enough to know when it was too much. He turned, shifting closer to the Slytherin. “Is that a promise?”

“It’s more than a promise,” Steve said.

Bucky wasn’t sure who moved first, but his eyes were closed and Steve was kissing him. It was slow at first, but then the other’s tongue flicked against Bucky’s mouth. As soon as he opened his mouth to let Steve it, it was as if Steve wanted to _own_ him. In every sense of the word. And honestly, Bucky found that he really didn’t mind that much.

He moved a hand into Steve’s hair and gripped it tight. He let Steve guide the kiss, eventually pushing Bucky’s back up against the wall, shivering as a hand rested against his hip.

Bucky broke the kiss, tilting his head up so he could take in a much-needed breath. Steve stayed close, hips pressing into Bucky’s own. There was no doubt just how much Steve wanted him and Bucky found himself unable to stop grinning.

“Show me,” he said, still breathless. “Please show me.”

Steve tightened his grip on Bucky’s waist. “With pleasure,” he said before pulling them into the nearest room.

For once, Bucky was glad his mother guilted him into going to a social event. Especially since it ended with someone he hoped to call his own.


End file.
